Ecos de sueños
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers de Sapphique. Jared/Claudia. La prisión nunca deja de soñar y tampoco los que viven fuera de ella. Pero hay cierta magia que no puede ser descifrada, cierta magia que se llama en sueños y que refleja los más profundos deseos de Incarceron. Deseo cuyo nombre es Claudia.


**Claim: **Jared Sapiens/Claudia Arlexa.  
**Notas: **Post-series. SPOILERS de Sapphique.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **01. Madrugada.

* * *

_Toda mi vida he soñado contigo._  
Incarceron a Sapphique.

**Ecos de sueños.**

Claudia abre los ojos, claros como la luz de la mañana que se filtra por sus cortinas. Han pasado muchos años ya, tantos y aún así no ha perdido la cuenta, tantos, los suficientes como para restaurar un poco un mundo destruido por la mezquindad. Nadie es rico en ese nuevo reino, aunque hay algunos que viven mejor acomodados que otros y ella es una de esos pocos afortunados, amparada bajo el nombre del rey Giles Havaarna. Nadie es rico y nadie es enteramente feliz. O al menos, así se engaña ella para no sentirse más sola en el mundo que la rodea, que parece crecer a pasos agigantados, con todos los humanos, amigos y enemigos, alejándose de sí misma. Tienen sueños, ella lo sabe, los ha oído de sus labios en las asambleas del Rey Giles y sus sueños están teñidos de los colores del atardecer, impregnados del polen de las abejas y resonantes con los cánticos de los pájaros. Sueños de la superficie, como le gusta llamarlos a ella. Sueños del Exterior.

Ella, sin embargo, tiene sueños de Incarceron, que la hacen diferente a todos los que habitan ese reino encantado y en vías de construcción. Su único anhelo no se encuentra entre los macizos de flores, ni en el pasar de las nubes, ni siquiera en las legendarias estrellas, causantes de todo tipo de leyendas en el mundo de la prisión. Su único anhelo es el corazón palpitante de Incarceron, la mente maestra que en él reside, un pedazo de hierro unido a cables y tecnología de alta precisión. Lo que ahora es Jared y que ha visto en sus sueños (todavía, siempre), en más de una ocasión.

—He soñado con él —le informa a Giles, que nunca dejará de ser Finn para ella, a pesar de que su corona haya sido restituida, al menos en nombre y poder—. Lo he visto.

—Lo sé, Claudia —es la respuesta de su esposo, que sabe no puede luchar contra un recuerdo, contra un imposible, un inalcanzable, como las estrellas lo eran en la prisión. Sucede lo mismo todas las noches, cuando la oye removerse, inquieta, entre las sábanas; sucede lo mismo todas las mañanas, cuando encuentra sus lágrimas como perlas brillantes en la almohada de su habitación.

Y no le duele porque sienta algo por ella, más bien, Claudia siempre ha sido su hermana, digan lo que digan los habitantes de la región, el anillo de oro en sus dedos anulares y la autoridad del último Guardián de la prisión. Le duele porque no puede hacer nada para remediarlo, porque la ha convertido en una prisionera en un nuevo (falso) paraíso y sus sueños de Escapar están llenos de la imagen de un Jared que ya nunca podrá tener. ¿Quién sabe cuánto de Jared quede ahora? ¿Quién sabe si la mente de Incarceron lo ha devorado? ¿Quién sabe si se ha perdido a sí mismo?

—¿Qué soñaste? —pregunta él, levantándose para pasarle un brazo por los hombros, ya sin ninguna esperanza como las de antaño, en las que creía, con fervor, todo acabaría por encajar. Pero el amor romántico no había nacido entre ellos, ni tampoco había niños, así como nada era fácil. Sólo los sueños seguían ahí, de un pasado remoto, de una decisión que Finn aún se lamenta no haber podido detener. Porque si Claudia está en una prisión, es una que él ha cerrado por sí mismo al no haber detenido a Jared. Una jaula de otro que algunos sapienti habrían llamado paraíso, pero que para ella, cada día es más una tumba.

—Soñé... —al Guardián de Incarceron no le gustaría verla así, la orgullosa Claudia Arlexa, que trató de gobernar y seguir adelante con la frente en alto, convertida apenas en una sombra de lo que fue tras años de vivir intentándolo—. Soñé que él soñaba conmigo también.

.

Incarceron despierta al unísono, el sol se alza en todas sus alas al mismo tiempo, a la misma velocidad. Para Jared, atrapado en el cuerpo de Sapphique, es toda una experiencia. Es como un cosquilleo que recorre su cuerpo de punta a punta, calentando y reconfortando su metálico corazón congelado. Empieza por los dedos, entumidos por la falta de movimiento, sigue por el brazo, toca sus hombros, acaricia sus mejillas y llena de color sus ojos, lo vuelve un ser vivo, aunque ningún habitante de la prisión pueda verlo. Y es hermoso, hermoso como la puesta de sol que ha instalado para todos, un suave sol que sube por el horizonte, haciendo brillar como diamantes los trozos de hielo y el rocío, dejando atrás los malos días en la prisión.

Pero ha costado trabajo y mucho. El instalar las sonrisas en los rostros cansados de las personas, el disminuir las muertes, incrementar los nacimientos y darles más oportunidades para ser felices, ha sido un trabajo de años. Y ahora, bajo el sol de la cárcel, en el amanecer de la prisión, hay millones de rostros sonrientes, millones de esperanzas, de sueños y ganas de vivir. Y Jared se siente contento de lo que ha logrado, de los rostros sonrientes que resuenan en su interior, de la calidez que resuman casi todos sus habitantes, reconfortándolo aunque no del todo.

—Todavía tienes un sueño —le dice Incarceron, cuya voz se ha integrado casi del todo a él y es difícil escucharla. Nadie más que la prisión lo conoce tan bien, salvo quizá sí mismo. Salvo quizá Claudia. Nadie más que la prisión tiene acceso a sus sueños, a sus pensamientos, a los días difíciles, donde todo parece perdido y sin ninguna solución. Por eso, Jared permanece en silencio mientras Incarceron sigue hablando, mostrándole una verdad que no vale la pena negar—. Todavía sueñas con ella.

—Claudia —murmuran ambos al unísono, un sonido privado que no interrumpe las actividades de los habitantes de la prisión, que se levantan, perezosos, de su cama, para otro día más de vida. Claudia, un nombre lleno de significado entre esas cuatro paredes vacías y grises.

—La veo, veo a mi hija, cuando cierras los ojos —se ha convertido en su sueño también, tan potente como lo fue alguna vez el de Escapar e igual de peligroso—. La veo en las flores y en las risas, en las lágrimas también. La veo cuando sale el sol y cuando oscurece. La veo de manera tan clara que casi pareciera estar aquí. No la has dejado atrás, Sapphique.

—Lo hice —replica Jared, testarudo. Sino, ¿cómo se le llama a eso? ¿A esos años de separación, a esos mundos tan distintos?

—Puedes verla si te place —ofrece la prisión, con voz queda. No puede dar más, no quiere dar más. Sapphique le pertenece para toda la eternidad. Pero un consuelo sí puede ofrecerle, un medio para sobrevivir a esa locura que quiere apoderarse de los dos. Una receta para el desastre, que él no quiere que suceda, que nadie quiere que suceda nunca más—. En la biblioteca de John Arlex están sus archivos. Fotos de ella ahora, fotos de ella ayer. Fotos de hace un año o de hace diez.

—No —dice Jared y su voz suena firme, decidida. De cualquier manera, quizá no podría soportar las fotos de la boda, a la que no pudo asistir pero John Arlex sí; las fotos de posibles hijos, de una vida arrebatada (no, desechada por él), al final—. Incarceron, la prisión puede tener sueños.

—Así es.

—Y Claudia es mi sueño. Nada más.

**FIN.**


End file.
